


baby’s breath

by weirdohippie (themundaneweirdo)



Series: little darling [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anita Being Anita, Birth, Brian Being Adorable, Childbirth, F/M, Not Beta Read, Roger And Summer Being In Love, Roger Being A Sweetheart, Summer And Anita Being Sisters, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/weirdohippie
Summary: The room is calm, like a still ocean after a horrific storm, quiet and slow moving like molasses.





	baby’s breath

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve been gone. But, I’m back and even more in love with Brian May than I originally was. 
> 
> Guess who had a baby?!
> 
> Enjoy!

The room is calm, like a still ocean after a horrific storm, quiet and slow moving like molasses. The sun is shining heavenly through the windows, casting a warm and welcome glow across the walls, painting them yellow. The air is warm, but not hot, comforting in the strangely bright winter morning. 

Roger can feel his eyes are dry as he blinks, tired from lack of sleep, but his body is relaxed as he lays in the hospital bed. Summer is laying half way on his front, halfway on a few pillows, the bedsheets pulled around her like a cocoon. Her body feels warm against his, like she’s a furnace, and usually he would say a little joke about it to her, but right now, there is absolutely nothing else he can focus on. 

In Summer’s arms, wrapped in a white hospital blanket, is Roger’s new little girl. 

He had no idea he would ever see anything that could top the redheads beauty, but as he looks down at the cute chubby thing that already looks like him, he can feel his heart beating faster and something spreading in his chest. The infant is still peachy skinned, little mouth in a pout while her parents just gaze at her in wonderment. Her small arms are wriggling in the air, and for a small second, the blonde thinks she’s going cry. 

Instead, the newborn opens her eyes in the sunlight, and Roger’s breath gets caught in his throat. His daughter has his eyes. 

“Oh my God, Roger, look,” Summer whispers, her nimble fingers pushing the baby hat back off her head. “She’s got your eyes.”

The drummer smiles at that, teary eyed and flushed pink. He lays a hand on the baby’s front, and the infant grasps her father’s fingers, pulling with her little strength. Her blue eyes twinkle as she attempts to suck on one of Roger’s finger tips, and then everything dawns on him.

Roger has a daughter now. He’s got this perfect little fat baby that's partly his, literally fifty percent of her blood is shared with him, and he’s so in love with her already that he can’t seem to wrap his mind around how this is all come to be. He’s got new responsibilities and new experiences to look forward to. 

He’s got a wife, the beautiful redhead that’s currently in bed with him, and an equally beautiful daughter that’s not even a day old yet. Roger cannot believe this is all his, that he’s somehow blessed with these heavenly beings. They’re all his. 

There’s a knock on the partly closed hospital door, and then a few moments later, Anita steps in with, of course, Brian in tow. They both looked tired, but the older redhead looks exceptionally exhausted with her hair messy and her clothes rumpled. 

“Hi,” Anita says lowly, crossing the floor until she’s at the foot of her sisters bed. She covers her mouth with her hand as she looks at the bundle in Summer’s arms, tears gathering in her eyes. “Oh my God, she’s so beautiful.” 

Summer nods in agreement, glancing up at her sister. “Would you like to hold her?” 

Anita nods and moves to the side of the bed, and then the younger redhead carefully passes the baby over. She smiles down at her new niece, her arms tightening around and under her small body as she stirs a little. The baby gurgles and makes little noises as her aunt checks her over, eyes memorizing every little detail about her. 

“Brian, come look at her.” 

The guitarist, who’s been standing quietly by the door, grins a little and walks to where his partner is standing, and his face contorts into the same look of wonderment as Anita’s. Roger can see how Brian’s eyes gaze at the newborn, a certain twinkle in his eyes as he watches the baby move about. He looks as though he’s seeing the most precious thing he’ll ever see in his life. 

“She’s already taking after Summer,” he smiles, to which Anita replies, “I see more Roger in her, actually. Just look at that hair.” 

Brian laughs at that, and then turns his attention to his best friend. “She’s gorgeous, Rog.” 

“Of course, she is. She’s got his nose, his eyes, and his hair. She couldn’t have looked like me if she wanted.” 

Everyone chuckles at Summer’s little joke, and Anita hands the baby over to Brian. He takes the infant easily, and they’re all very surprised to see that she stops wriggling to much once she’s in his arms. She goes almost still, and seems to cuddle into the warmth off of him. 

“I see how it is,” Anita whispers light heartedly to no-one in particular, turning her attention to the two in the bed. “We’re probably about to head back to our place to freshen up before the rest of the family decides to arrive. Do you want us to stop by your house and get some extra clothes for your two?” 

“If you would, please. And, grab the blanket mum had made for her,” Summer replies. 

The older redhead nods, glancing back at Brian. The dark haired man has seemingly fell in love with the newborn, his smile wide and his eyes shining. It makes Roger wonder how he will be if he ever has his own children. 

Brian passes the baby back to Summer, and the redhead takes her child with ease, resting back into the bed. Roger goes with her, leaning back against the pillows while his wife leans against him for support. 

“Oh, and the name?”

Anita pauses at the door, looking expectantly. 

Roger sighs, “Your sister has talked me into naming her Winnie Bee Taylor.” 

“I knew she would,” the older redhead smiles. “We’ll be back soon.” 

Summer moves a little as her sister and Brian exit the room, and Roger soon moves as he realizes what she’s doing. He helps her take one of her arms out of the hospital gown, and pull the round collar of it down until one of her breasts is exposed. Carefully, she lifts the baby up until her nipple is against the newborns lips, and it isn’t long before she latches on. 

“How did you know?” 

Summer smiles. “I saw she was trying to suck your finger, but then Anita and Brian came in, and you know I don’t have the heart to be rude to them.” 

Roger chuckles, and watches as his daughter dutifully drinks from her mother. Winnie’s eyes are closed, her small hands resting just above where her mouth is attached to Summer’s breast, cheeks going fat with milk before swallowing it down. He can’t help but to reach out and gently brush his fingers across her white blonde hair, making the baby grunt. 

“I’m so proud of you, Summer. You delivered her so beautifully, I can’t believe she’s already here,” Roger says, his voice gentle as he adds, “I love you.”

The redhead smiles at him, tears in her eyes, and Roger leans forward and kisses her. One of his hands cupping his wife’s chin and the other still brushing his daughter’s hair, and he’s never felt more complete. 

He’s so blessed, and sometimes, he can’t believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may switch directions and do a small Brian and Anita series now that Roger and Summer have had their baby. 
> 
> How do you feel about the baby, the baby’s name, and how do you feel about Roger and Summer? Will they be good parents? Will they make it out still married? 
> 
> Would you be interested in a Brian and Anita series, and if so, what should happen?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
